Accross the Universe
by the unknownn writer
Summary: When Draco and Hermione pass through the barrier wall at King's Cross, they end up in an alternative/parallel universe, where almost everything is the opposite. As they both try to get to their own universe, something more blossoms between them. But the important question that remains, will they ever get back home? Hermione/Draco


**Author's Note: **I wrote this story over a year ago but totally forgot about it. Until I went to my account at one of the other HP fanfiction sites and I found it. I got 17 reviews for the first chapter only and I thought, "Why not upload it here and finish it?" So here I am, planning to finish the story. After a long year of not writing, my writing and knowledge of HP is a bit rusty so bear with me. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

_Drip Drop. Drip Drop. Drip Drop. _

The sound of harsh rain and wind filled the man's ears. The tall, muscular, dark haired man, who was dressed in all black, sat down in his chair as he waited for the others to come and join him.

Today was the day – the day where he and the other Death Eaters would plan their revenge on the boy who ruined their lives. Potter was going to pay; the man would make sure of that. Potter had ruined all of their plans – the Dark Lord's plan. Everything they had worked hard for became… nothing. Years of planning, to purify the Wizard population, had gone down the drain.

The man sighed in satisfaction. He had been waiting for the day for months now. It was two days before the plan was to be implemented. Two before Harry Potter will finally be gone and this time, his fate will be worse than death.

There was a sound, a knock, which interrupted the man's thoughts. He found himself growing angry.

Who dared to disrupt him? What was so important to interrupt his free time?

"Enter," he commanded in a rough and gruff voice.

The door opened and a short, plump man with grey-blonde hair entered the room in a conceited sort of manner.

"What is it?"

"I just came here to tell you the others have arrived," the newcomer answered.

The dark-haired man nodded in response.

"Very well, Yaxley. Now leave me be. Oh, and get some drinks for our guests, will you now?" the man asked but it sounded more as a command.

Yaxley snarled at the man.

"You are not my master; therefore, you will not treat as if I am your servant," Yaxley told him sternly.

"No, but I am in charge here. You will do what I say, when I say. Do you understand me? Or else I'll have you thrown out of here, the very place that keeps you safe and secure for the time being. The Aurors are, without doubt, looking for us, day and night. Keep up with your cheek and I'll make sure you'll be the first one to get caught by the Aurors."

"Your plan better work."

"Oh… it will," the dark-haired man said, sounding so sure.

"Unlike the Dark Lord, I will _not_ fail us. Harry Potter will be gone; I can assure you that."

"Will you kill the boy?" Yaxley asked the man coldly and rudely. "If the Dark Lord couldn't, who, might I add had unspeakable power, then what makes you think you can? He's Harry Potter, in case you've forgotten - The boy who just won't die and a complete pain in the arse."

The man laughed out loud in response. "Oh Yaxley… don't you listen or do you have something in your ears? I never said anything about killing the boy."

"Then how do you plan on getting rid of Potter?" Yaxley asked, confused.

The dark haired man just smirked in response.

* * *

**[[[+]]]**

* * *

"Do you have all your things?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter, Hermione.

"Yes, mum." Hermione answered.

"Are you sure? What about your books; your clothes? Do you need any more money or anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mother, I'll be fine," she assured her. "This isn't my first time going to Hogwarts, you know."

"I know, I know," Mrs. Granger said as she sighed. "I just wanted to make sure. You can never be too prepared, love."

"Jean," Mr. Granger, Hermione's father, started to say, "Give the girl a break, will you? She's seventeen years old. She doesn't need you nagging her all day."

Mrs. Granger sent her husband a glare, making Hermione laugh out loud.

"Oh shut up, Garrett. I want to make sure my baby girl will be all right."

"I'll be okay," Hermione said once more. She was really getting tired of her mother's protective ways. Hermione knew her mother meant well but it still irritated her to no ends. Ever since they came back from Australia and Hermione restored their memories, her mother has been up in Hermione's case the whole summer.

"All right then," Mrs. Granger sighed. "Do you want us to accompany you to the train?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It's alright, mum. You don't need to come with me."

"Okay, then. Be good, love."

"I will."

Mrs. Granger sent her a daughter a warming smile as she hugged her fiercely. "I'm going to miss you – both of you."

"We'll miss you, too, sweetheart," Mr. Granger said. "Now you better hurry off. Your train will leave in ten minutes."

With one last heartfelt good-bye, Hermione started to walk toward the King Cross Station and to platform 9 and ¾.

Hermione was now entering her seventh year at Hogwarts. The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Harry had won and life was good. There will still a few Death Eaters on the loose but that was nothing the Aurors couldn't handle. Harry's job was done. He had done his part in the war. Now, all Harry wanted to do was live a normal life without the fear of a dark wizard trying to kill him.

Hermione came to a stop a few feet away from the barrier. Hermione gripped her trolley hard as she started to walk. She walked faster and faster until she was running straight toward the barrier dividing Platforms 9 and 10. As soon as she was one foot away from the stone wall, Hermione didn't find herself in King's Cross anymore. Hermione saw a _Hogwarts Express_ sign and she sighed in relief. She was finally going back home.

Hermione had suspected that Harry and Ron were already on train, if not, probably were going to board it. She looked around hoping to find a flash of red hair or a lightning bolt scar.

Nope… not yet. As Hermione passed through many Hogwarts student, current and new, she began to grow frustrated. She couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere. What made things more difficult, there were many new faces but they didn't seem to be first years. Many of them looked to be sixth or seventh years. Hermione wondered if Hogwarts was now accepting transfer students. It was possible because of Voldemort and the war.

Not wanting to be late, Hermione unpacked her trolley and loaded it onto the train like the other students. Just as when she was going to board the train, she heard a familiar voice a few feet away.

"…You're my brother, not my father or mother so sod off, you prick!"

Hermione smiled.

She knew that voice _anywhere_. It was Ginny. Hermione turned around and found Ginny, along with Harry and Ron, huddled up in a group. At the sight of them, Hermione's smile disappeared. Ginny looked different… _way_ different. Harry and Ron didn't look like themselves either.

Ginny's red, flaming hair that used to reach her bum, was now cut short just above her shoulders. She had light, honey blonde highlights underneath the top half of her hair. Not only was her hair different but her skin and body as well. Ginny had lightly tanned skin. Her curves were gone and instead Ginny had a body of a stick. Her nails were a disgusting color of a glittery pink and her face was loaded with makeup. That surprised Hermione the most. Ginny almost never wore any makeup. She wore a short mini skirt with a tank top. If it weren't for her school robes covering up most of her body, Ginny would have looked like a prostitute. Hermione wanted to cringe by the sight of her. She wasn't Ginny… well, she was but she wasn't Hermione's Ginny – the Ginny Hermione once knew.

Ron looked different, as well. He was tall and muscular. Well, the last time Hermione saw him, he was tall and muscular but not this much. To Hermione, he looked like a football player – with a little _too _much muscle. His usual short red hair now fell around his face like a curtain and onto his shoulders. Like Ginny, he was wearing his school robes.

Hermione then looked at Harry next. His appearance shocked Hermione the most. Harry was a few inches shorter than Ron, but he was just as muscular as he was. His jet-black hair was _neatly _combed and look liked it was styled professionally. Hermione could clearly see his almond-shaped emerald green eyes but unlike before, his eyes didn't sparkle. What was more shocking than that – he didn't wear any glasses. The small, rounded glasses that he wore, that used to break all the time, were not there.

_What happened while I was gone? _Hermione asked herself. _Did everybody get a new makeover? _

But that wasn't what astonished Hermione the most. The scar – Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar, which what made him so famous – was gone. Hermione's amber eyes widened at the sight of Harry's forehead. Why was his scar missing?

Wanting to get some answers, Hermione strolled over to where Ginny, Harry and Ron were standing.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she yelled.

The three of them turned around to see who was calling them. As soon as green and brown eyes saw Hermione, their expressions darkened.

"What happened to you guys?" Hermione asked them. "You look so different!"

Hermione could see the other three were exchanging looks. They remained quiet for a few seconds until Ron spoke up, breaking the silence among them all.

"Are you talking to us?" Ron asked as he narrowed his blue eyes at her. Hermione laughed loud at his question.

"No, I was talking to the wall behind you," Hermione answered sarcastically. "Who did you think I was talking to? Of course, I was talking to you!"

"What do you want?" Ginny asked her in a rude and impolite tone.

Hermione looked at Ginny in confusion. Ginny had a frown on her beautiful face. If Hermione were right, Ginny looked like she wanted to murder Hermione on the spot.

"What do you mean by that? Aren't I allowed to talk to my friends?"

"Yes –," Ron answered. "But we're not your friends, you blood traitor."

Hermione's eyes widened at the comment.

"Blood traitor? What happened to you guys? And Harry, what happened to your scar?" Hermione asked.

"What scar? I don't have a scar," Harry shot back.

"Yes, yes you did. The scar you got when you were a baby."

"Okay, do I look like Malfoy to you or what?" Harry asked. "Go away. Go back to your filthy friends and leave us alone."

"Yeah, get out of here, you whore," Ginny snapped with a conceited voice.

"Now, now, Ginny, love," Harry started to say to the red haired girl. "That's my cousin you're talking to. She might be a mudblood-loving traitor but you should know better than to speak badly to my family."

This really surprised Hermione. Not only were her friends acting weird, but cousin?

_What was going on?_

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said as she faked a pout. She then turned her attention back to Hermione said, "But I still think she's a bitch."

Hermione couldn't speak. This – whatever was happening – was too much more. She had no idea what was going on or why her friends were acting this way.

"Now cousin dearest," Harry told Hermione. "We got to go. Tell your blood traitor friends we say hi."

Harry laughed boorishly before he, Ron and Ginny boarded the train, leaving Hermione completely flabbergasted. Something was going on. Hermione just felt it. Not only were Harry, Ron, and Ginny were acting weird but there students Hermione had never seen before.

Hermione just stood there trying to figure out what was happening. Harry, Ron, and Ginny – they were acting weird and looked like completely different people. What happened since Hermione left for the summer?

"Half-blood?" Hermione heard someone scream after a few seconds. "Half-blood? How dare you call me that?" Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy – face flushed, filled with anger. Draco was currently standing near his trolley, which was filled with his bags, and was jabbing a pale finger right at Gregory Goyle's chubby face.

As for Goyle, he had a smirk plastered on his face, causing Hermione to wonder what was going on.

She knew Draco's family was considered blood traitors since Narcissa lied to Voldemort about Harry. But why would Goyle call Draco, who is a pureblood, a half-blood? It didn't make any sense at all. Then again, Harry, Ron, and Ginny just called her a blood traitor a few seconds ago.

_What was going on? _Hermione asked herself. _Why is everybody acting so weird? _

"I am Draco Malfoy!" Draco continued to yell. "My family is purest of the pure, even more pure than yours, _Goyle!_ You will treat me with respect when you talk to me!"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Goyle shot back. "You're a half–blood, a half breed! Your family used to be pure until your blood traitor of a father married that mudblood, Evans!"

_Hold up! Half-blood? Blood traitor? Mudblood? EVANS? _

That'd done it. Something was going on and Hermione was determined to find out what.

"Now, if you are done…" Goyle spat out with repulsion in his tone. "Sod off, half breed."

And with that, Goyle left but not before giving Draco one last glare. Hermione continued to stare at Draco. The anger in Draco's face was gone but instead, there was confusion. Hermione couldn't blame him, though. She was confused herself. Everybody was acting weird – Harry, Ron, Ginny and Goyle? And it seems Hermione and Draco was on the same boat. She needed to talk to Draco… and fast.

_Well… no time like the present. _

Hermione sighed and started to walk towards Draco. He was now leaning against the trolley. Hermione knew he was frustrated on what just happened. She was now one foot away from him before she called out his name.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and his grey eyes landed on Hermione. The confusion on his handsome face turned into a sneer.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked her coldly. "Shouldn't you be with Potter and Weasley by now?"

Even though Narcissa lied to Voldemort and switched to the Light Side, Draco was still a huge, giant prat to her and everybody else.

"Er…" Hermione muttered. She had no idea on how she was going to start off the conversation. "I saw what happened."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"And? Why do you care?"

"And… Goyle is not the only one acting weird," Hermione said, sighing, before she started to tell Draco about Harry, Ron and Ginny and how Harry's scar was gone.

"His scar was gone?" Draco asked, astonished. "And they called you a blood traitor?" Hermione nodded.

"Harry also called me his cousin."

"Weird. So, I'm not the only one who is experiencing all of this –whatever this is – right?"

"It looks like it," Hermione answered.

Draco sighed in relief.

"And what about the new students, huh? Didn't you notice all the new faces around here?"

"I thought I was the only one. I saw a seventh year wearing Slytherin robes but I've never seen him before and he wasn't the only one I didn't recognize. Not only was Goyle acting weird but Pucey, as well. I went through the barrier, right after my parents did. I was looking for them and I couldn't find them. I saw Pucey and asked him to help but find but he just looked at me like I was mental and just left."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, revealing his bare forehead. At the same time, Hermione felt her breathing go short.

"Er… Granger – are you okay? You've gone pale."

"Do you have a mirror?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me? Now is not the time to worry about your looks."

"Do you have a mirror?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do – why?"

"Just give it to me!" Hermione answered in a panic tone.

Draco looked at her funny before going inside his bag and taking out a mirror and giving it to Hermione. She took the mirror and positioned it front of his face.

"What are you – Oh my Merlin!" Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the mirror. He snatched the mirror away from Hermione's hands and looked at his reflection in utter disbelief. "W – Why – what the hell?" he shouted.

On Draco's forehead, there was a lightning bolt-shaped scar, contrasting his pale skin.

"Harry's scar was gone and – and –," Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. She was just too shocked.

"And now I have the scar?" Draco finished off. "Why do I have the freaking scar on my forehead? Merlin, I look like Potter, himself."

"Malfoy…"

"What is going on here? Goyle, Pucey – your friends, are all acting weird. I'm called a half-blood. You are a blood traitor and Potter's cousin? And now this! What is happening?" he asked hysterically.

"I – I don't know, Malfoy. I'm just as confused as you are."

"We have to tell somebody!" Draco yelled.

"Tell _who_ exactly _what_, Malfoy? Right now, people are thinking _we're_ the ones who are acting weird, not them! Look, until we get to Hogwarts we have to act natural so we don't gain any attention to ourselves."

"How exactly do we act natural?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know! Just don't do anything drastic or extreme. We'll stick together, all right? We'll go to Dumbledore and try to see what is going. He'll know what to do." Hermione said. "I hope…"

"That's your solution?" Draco asked as he lifted a brow. "Go to Dumbledore?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Granger, everybody is acting their complete opposite – wherever we are. What makes you think Dumbledore isn't one of them?"

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Oh, you're right. You have a good point, I suppose. Dumbledore could be acting the same way Harry and Ron are, too. But we have no choice."

"Fine. What do we do now?"

"Go on the train to Hogwarts and then see Dumbledore to find out what the hell is going on here."

"Right, but if I'm not friends with Pucey and Goyle anymore and you're not friends with Potter and Weasley, then who do we hang out with? How exactly are we supposed to act?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't know what's going on."

"You don't think we're in parallel universe?" Draco suggested. Hermione scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. We're not in a parallel universe. There's a logical explanation for this," Hermione said.

"How do you know? If time travel were possible, why not parallel universes? Besides, we are in the wizarding world. Anything can happen here."

"Malfoy, I read about parallel universes; there's no proof that it exists. Besides, even if it was real, it would take a lot of power and I'm pretty sure we would know if we got transported to another world."

"It was just a theory, okay? No need to blow up in my face!" Draco snapped angrily.

"I wasn't blowing up in your face," Hermione snapped back at him "Look, Malfoy, until we get to the bottom of this, I want to do a temporary truce."

"And why would I want to agree to that?" Draco asked.

"Mainly because we have no choice. Like it or not, we're in this together."

Draco groaned.

"Fine, but until everything goes back to normal, I want to go back to hating you in peace."

"Fair enough," Hermione answered.

At the same time, the Hogwarts train blew its whistle and many of the students started to board it.

"We better go."

Draco nodded. After unloading his trolley onto the train, Hermione and Draco started to look for an empty compartment. As soon as they entered a compartment, a voice stopped him.

"Mione! Draco! Over here!"

Hermione saw a smile lit up on Draco's face.

"Pansy!" he yelled out in delight.

"Pansy..." Hermione repeated. They both turned around and found Pansy smiling and waving at them a few feet away. Pansy also looked different. She had long, dark hair flowing down her back and to her bum. She was wearing Gryffindor robes on top of her shirt and jeans. Surprisingly, Pansy was wearing muggle clothes.

""Come over here," she yelled. "Blaise and I saved both of you a compartment."

"I'm friends with Zabini and Parkinson?" Hermione whispered to Draco. He shrugged.

_I can't believe it. Pansy and Blaise – they both hate me! _

"It looks like it. Come on. Merlin knows what is different in this universe."

"I already told you! Parallel universes are not real! Besides, if everything is the opposite, why are you still friends with Pansy and Blaise?"

"I don't know." Draco said. "Just act natural, okay?"

"Way ahead of you, Malfoy,"

Hermione faked a smile at Pansy and she and Draco started to walk toward the pug-faced girl.

As soon as Hermione became an arm-length distance away from Pansy, the raven-haired girl pulled her forward and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh, Mione, I missed you, so much!" she exclaimed.

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked like he was about to burst out laughing any minute. Hermione brought her arms up and awkwardly hugged Pansy back. Pansy pulled back from the hug and went to hug Draco next.

"Draco, I missed you – both you and Mione. How are you guys?" Pansy asked as she pulled back.

"We're okay," Draco answered in a casual voice. "What about you?"

"Great! Daphne came over during the summer," Pansy started to say. "We had some fun, although, Mione, I wish you came. We would have so much fun. Too bad you had to go to Albania for the summer, eh?" Pansy entered the compartment and motioned for Hermione and Draco to do the same.

"Oi, Blaise! Hermione and Draco are here." Pansy said. When Hermione and Draco entered the compartment, they found Blaise Zabini sitting on the seats, smiling at them.

"Finally, you two are here," Blaise said. "I was starting to think you two were off shagging somewhere," he continued, a small, teasing grin growing on his face.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled as Pansy started to laugh. Hermione felt herself blush lightly. "That's disgusting!"

"Whoa, mate, no need to get your knickers in a twist. I was merely joking around," Blaise told him, although looking as if he wasn't joking at all. "Now, come down."

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks before they both sat down in the compartment, wondering what the heck was going on.

"So, why were you late, in the first place?" Pansy asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Uh, we ran into Potter and Weasley," the blond answered.

Blaise groaned. "Those two prats – what did they want now?"

"They kept on calling me a blood traitor," Hermione told them.

"And proud to be one," Pansy said.

Blaise nodded,completely shocking both Hermione and Draco. "Speaking of Potter, Blaise, aren't you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Draco asked.

"I was about to tell you and Mione this in the common room but…" Blaise gave Pansy an irritated look.

"It's now or never, Blaise," Pansy responded. Blaise rolled his eyes before he spoke up once more.

"A week ago, I was in Diagon Alley doing some school shopping with my mom and Theodore Nott. You won't believe what I saw. Potter and his mother."

_Mother? Harry's mother is dead!_

"Mother?" Hermione questioned, interrupting Blaise.

"Yeah, you know, Lily, your aunt!" Pansy said. "Go on, Blaise,"

_My aunt – Harry's mother is my aunt? WHAT? _

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked shocked as well. He knew Harry's mother was dead. After all he's the one who basically reminded Harry of it every day. Not to mention, his father used to work for Voldemort, Harry's parent's murderer.

"Anyways," Blaise continued to say. "While I was in Diagon Alley, I saw Potter and his mother coming out of the Knockturn Alley. I overheard them talking about an item. Apparently, You-Know-Who gave them this item – a diary – if I'm right."

_The diary…_

"This diary, they were supposed to guard with their lives," Blaise continued to say. "This diary was so important that they were Potter's mother was planning on opening a second vault at Gringotts – she's making sure she's getting the most secure vault they have. I told Theodore about it, of course, and he reckons this diary must be important that the Potters were guarding it with their lives. I agree; that, and You-Know-Who plans on using it for the war."

"You-Know-Who?" Draco said confused.

"Yeah," Pansy said. "You know… Dumbledore," she whispered in a low and quiet voice.

Hermione almost gasped out loud. Not only was everything opposite but also Dumbledore was You-Know-Who himself! Then that means… no. Hermione couldn't believe it. Everything that had happened since she went through that barrier had been different. If Draco's theory about them being in a parallel universe were correct, then that meant Tom Riddle would have taken Dumbledore's place in this world, just like how Draco had taken Harry's place. But the question is why? If they were really in a different world, why were they here? Most importantly, how did they get here in the first place?

"Do you think we should tell Riddle?" Pansy asked. Hermione blinked slowly at the mention of Voldemort's muggle name.

"Riddle?" Hermione said.

"Yes, she means Riddle – the headmaster of Hogwarts – the greatest wizard to ever walk the Earth!" Blaise laughed. "Riddle is basically the main reason why all of us are alive. Merlin, Mione, for the brightest witch of your age, you can be so slow sometimes."

"Sorry, it's just the lack of sleep," Hermione said coming up with a lie.

"We understand," Blaise said.

Hermione looked at Draco and noticed he was pale – or at least, paler than usual. She knew what was going on inside of his head. Everything that was going on had been a shock not only to her but to him as well. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't the only one who noticed Draco's behavior.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

"Don't worry, Draco," Blaise said. "You're not in this alone. We'll be there for you – all of us – no matter what. We'll help you take down You-Know-Who and finally have some peace in the world."

Draco smiled sadly at his best friend and slumped against the back of his seat. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, revealing his scar once more. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his scar. It was so weird seeing Draco Malfoy with that scar – Harry's scar, the scar that determined Harry's future.

Hermione looked away from Draco and started to stare outside the train's window. She didn't know why any of this was happening. She thought after Voldemort's death, she would finally live in peace with her friends and family; no Voldemort, no Death Eater, no war, no spilled blood, no trouble.

But that dream seemed to be lifetimes away. Or in their case, _universes_ away.

* * *

**[[[+]]]**

* * *

"Er, Granger I mean, Hermione," Draco said as he started to shake Hermione up from her slumber. "Wake on, we've made it to Hogwarts."

"Mhm. What... did you say something, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him as she fluttered her eyes open and yawned.

"Draco."

"What?"

"It's Draco. Call me that, all right? Listen, H-Hermione. In this place – where ever we are – we're considered to be friends… Much to my dismay and disgust, mind you. As if I ever want to be friends with the likes of you,"

"And you think I want to be friends with you? I rather deal with Voldemort than you," Hermione shot back angrily.

"The feelings mutual but you'll still have to call me by my first name," Draco told her as Hermione started to rub her eyes open.

"Fine… alright. Are we at Hogwarts yet? Did I fall asleep or something?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes, we just made it now. You fell asleep an hour ago. Blaise and Pansy are now getting their luggage. Now come on. I want to see the headmaster right away."

"Hold up, Mal – Draco. You really want us to just barge in Riddle's office and claim we're from a parallel universe… another world? Even if that was true, do you really expect him to believe us?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "We might as well try."

"He'll think we're crazy – that we belong in St. Mungo's crazy wards," Hermione yelled at him.

"Then we have nothing to lose," Draco said. "Look, I don't know about you but I have a life to get back to and let me tell you, this isn't it. And I know for a fact you want to go back to yours as well. Back to Potter and Weasley, am I right?"

"Yes but –"

"But nothing," Draco said, interrupting her. "We have to tell someone. If my theory were correct, then we have no choice but to go to Riddle."

"I suppose you are right. Come on now."

Hermione and Draco left the compartment and found many of the students piling out of the train. Hermione looked around and recognized a few students like Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, and many others. Hermione could also see Neville and Luna. And they were…snogging? They were snogging – Neville and Luna were kissing! Not to mention, they were also groping each other mercilessly.

_Oh Merlin! _

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Draco said, looking at her.

"Neville and Luna,"

"What about them?"

"They're kissing – look!" Hermione said. Draco looked at where Neville and Luna were standing and almost immediately, he turned pale. He then turned his head and made a choking noise.

"Do you want to kill me or what?" Draco asked. "Don't ever do that to me ever again."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's dramatic attitude. She looked back at the couple and noticed how they, too, were different.

Neville had longer, darker hair. He was certainly taller and he seemed to have lost much of his baby fat so he wasn't chubby anymore. Luna had short, dirty blond hair with brown highlights that surprisingly looked good on her. Hermione couldn't see their faces very well but what she clearly saw was their clothes. Their robes didn't have the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw crest on it but instead… Slytherin.

_What the hell? What else is different? _

Hermione tore her eyes away from the snogging couple and started to get out of the train, along with Draco. She couldn't wait to see what else was in store for her and Draco.

As they both left the train, they walked along with the students and toward the carriages. In front of the carriages were the thestrals. Just before a year ago, she couldn't see them. Now, with all the deaths she'd witnessed, that wasn't the case anymore.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"I don't think you're in Slytherin."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"Neville and Luna are in Slytherin," Hermione pointed out, while looking at Neville's robes. Draco followed her gaze and she heard him take a huge breath.

"Oh Merlin – don't tell me I'm a bloody Gryffindor," Draco said, practically whining.

"Oh, there you guys are," a voice said. It was Pansy.

"Where have you two been? Oh never mind. Once we get to the castle, put on your uniforms as fast as you can, okay? We don't want a repeat of last year when McGonagall took fifty points from Gryffindor even before term started because you, Mione, were wearing muggle clothes."

"I still believe that was unfair," Blaise said with an angry tone. "That slut, Ginny Weasley, practically entered the castle wearing nothing but her bra and knickers and McGonagall didn't do anything."

"Oh you know how McGonagall is. You know how she favors her precious little Slytherins over us. She hates Gryffindors," Pansy retorted.

"McGonagall hates Gryffindors?" Draco whispered in shock to Hermione. "What's next? Snape wearing pink robes with bunnies on them?"

"That's no surprise," Blaise muttered. "She hated us since we all arrived here. Now let's better get on the carriages before they're all taken."

Blaise and Pansy started to walk toward the carriages, not even noticing the panicked look on their friend's faces.

"This is so weird," Draco said. "I'm a bloody Gryffindor? What the hell? And since when does McGonagall hate Gryffindors? We need to see Riddle. _Fast_."

"And you think I don't want to?" Hermione snapped at him. "Look, I have no clue whatsoever on what's going on here. I've been telling you that for the hundredth time."

"Oi!" Blaise yelled, grabbing Hermione and Draco's attention. "You two coming or what?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll be right there!" Draco yelled back. "Come on, Grang– Hermione. Let's go. And remember, once we get to the castle, we go straight to Riddle, all right?"

Nodding, they both climbed onto the carriages, with Draco sitting next to Blaise and Hermione next to Pansy.

As the carriages began to get pulled by the thestrals, Hermione could see Draco nervously tap his fingers onto the seat of the carriage. Hermione could tell he was nervous… and scared. She didn't blame him, though, since she was feeling the exact same thing. Both of them were planning to go back to Hogwarts and have, for once in their life, a normal year where nothing strange happens. But all of this? What was going on? As time went on, Draco's theory about them being in a parallel universe seemed to get more and more logical. At the moment, it seemed to be the only reason why all of this was happening.

Not only did Draco seem nervous and scared but at the same time… he seemed to have felt relieved as well. Hermione knew he was always such close friends with Blaise and Pansy. She even had her suspicions that he and Pansy was a couple in their earlier years, but it was never confirmed. Hermione knew that even though everything was different, Draco was thankful that at least of his two closest friends were still with him, even though their personalities have seemed to change completely. Hermione also knew that it freaked Draco didn't even have to ask. But like him, Blaise and Pansy's personality change freaked her out, even more than him.

For the rest of the ride to the castle, Hermione and Draco remained quiet, leaving Blaise and Pansy to their small talks. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed.

"Hermione, Draco, are you two all right? You're both quiet." Pansy said.

"Yes," Blaise agreed. "Is there something you want to tell us?" he asked.

"Well," Hermione started to say before Blaise interrupted her.

"You two aren't dating, are you?" Blaise asked with hopeful eyes.

Hermione and Draco didn't say anything.

"Oh, I knew it! Oh, just wait 'til I tell Theodore. He owes me ten galleons!"

"Wait, _what_?" Hermione asked. "Draco and I aren't dating. You just caught us off guard with your question."

"Told you so they weren't dating," Pansy said with a casual shrug.

"You and Theodore have been betting on whether Hermione and I would become a couple?" Draco asked Blaise, raising an eyebrow at him.

Blaise shook his head in response and flung an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"No, of course not, mate. We've been betting on _when_ you two would become a couple, not _if_."

"Same thing," Draco retorted.

"Says you. It's obvious you and Mione are in love!" Hermione blushed at the statement.

_What is wrong with this Blaise? _Hermione thought. _Is he mental or what?_

"No, we're not!" both Hermione and Draco yelled at the same time.

"Oh, Blaise," Pansy started to say. "As much as I agree with you, we all know Hermione has a loving boyfriend who she wouldn't trade for the world."

Both Hermione and Draco's eyes widened.

_Great. I have a boyfriend.  
_

Blaise shrugged. "Eh, I still think she looked better with Draco."

"You are mental," Draco accused. "Completely, absolutely mental, you are."

"I might be mental but at least I'm not in denial like you are."

"You really think I would fancy a girl like that?" Draco asked, pointing at Hermione.

_And you think you're better? At least I have a boyfriend! Even though I have no idea who he is…_

"As if I would ever fancy you," Hermione spat out. "You're nothing but an arrogant, conceited, big-headed, prat!"

Blaise looked at Pansy and smiled. "Can't you see it? They're totally in love." Pansy laughed out loud.

"Seriously Blaise, what is in your head?" Pansy asked, shaking her head. "Maybe Lonny Lovegood was right about you. Maybe your head really is filled with wrackspurts."

Both Blaise and Pansy burst into fits of laughter as Hermione sighed in relief. At least one of her friends stayed the same.

"Wrackspurts?" Draco said surprised. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, according to Loony Lovegood, they're invisible creatures that make your brain go fuzzy," Pansy explained. "Rubbish, if you ask me."

Just then, the carriages stopped in front of the Hogwarts gates and everybody started to pile out including the other students from the other carriages. Blaise helped himself out, and then helped Pansy, followed by Hermione and Draco. As they were about to cross the gates, Hermione saw Harry with his arm around Ginny's waist. Ron was currently holding hands with Lavender Brown.

Hermione frowned at the sight of Lavender. She looked exactly the same except she had more make-up plastered on her face. Hermione didn't like her – not even a bit. Even though, Hermione and Ron had kissed at the end of the Hogwarts battle, they had decided they were better off as friends. They couldn't possibly have a romantic relationship with each other since they fought a lot. Still, seeing Ron with Lavender as a couple sickened Hermione to the point where she wanted to barf. Behind them, was Neville and Luna and a few other Gryffindors or, in this case, Slytherins, such as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Hermione looked back at Ron and Lavender and rolled her eyes. Lavender was now giggling at something Ron had said.

"Jealous, Granger?" a voice whispered in her ear. Hermione turned to her left and saw Draco smirking mockingly at her.

"Should I be?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. After all, didn't you and Weasel–bee share that big snog during the Hogwarts battle?" he asked.

"Not that's any of your business but Ron and I decided just to be friends. We were better off that way, anyway."

"It sure doesn't look like it. Besides, don't you already have a boyfriend? It'll be awfully rude of you to stare at other blokes when you already got one yourself."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione snapped at him. Draco just laughed in response. "Do you enjoy riling me up or what?"

Draco pretended to look as if he was in deep thought before he said, "Yeah – pretty much." Hermione scoffed.

"Prat," she muttered under breath.

"Look who it is! Malfoy and Lestrange!" a voice said.

"Lestrange?" Draco whispered to Hermione. "Who are they talking about?"

Hermione shrugged. They turned and found Ron, along with Harry, coming towards them.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked them in a rather cold manner.

"No need to be rude, Zabini." Harry said. "I just wanted to say hey to my cousin."

Blaise just snorted in response. Harry winked at Hermione and smirked evilly at her. Hermione couldn't help but feel disgusted by him.

_This _was Harry? What happened to the sweet and kind Harry she knew and loved? The Harry Hermione was staring at right now was so… _different_. As his green eyes gazed over her body, she felt naked to him. Weren't they supposed to be cousins or what? He was looking at her like she was some sort of dessert. Hermione then looked at Ron and noticed he was doing the same thing. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to barf.

"Sod off," Pansy yelled. "And leave us alone."

"You see, this is the problem why all of you are blood traitors." Harry started to say. "Not only do you think fucking mudbloods are allowed to contaminate our world but you have no manners. No manners at all."

"You guys are sickening," Pansy shrieked. "Do you not have any dignity?"

"Of course, they don't. They're Slytherins, for Merlin sakes!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Pothead, Weasel Bee, I suggest you get out of here or you'll suffer the consequences," Draco warned them.

"Is that so?" Harry drawled out. "You want Hermione for yourself or what? We all know how you fancy her Malfoy, and maybe she likes you, too – from what I've seen. You know, I, myself, feel kind of bad for Hermione's boyfriend, you hear?" Harry said in a fake pity filled voice. "It's a shame that my sweet, sweet cousin is such an unfaithful girlfriend, spending a little too much time with the half-blood instead of her own boyfriend," Harry continued to say.

"Watch it, Potter," Draco snarled angrily.

"Or what, huh? What are you going to do, Malfoy?" Harry taunted.

Draco looked outraged. Hermione couldn't blame him. She, herself, wanted nothing more than to take out her wand and hex the living daylights out of Harry. If he weren't her best friend, she would have cursed him ages ago. Although, Hermione was surprised that Draco hadn't done so already. He'd done a good job of controlling himself, but for exactly how long was that going to last?

Hermione looked back at Draco and noticed how cold his grey eyes are. He was staring at Harry with a dark look that could scare anybody. She knew Draco hated Harry but she didn't know he hated him this much. Hermione turned her attention to Harry and was surprised to find that the smirk plastered on his face didn't falter. Like Draco, his green eyes were cold as well.

Hermione sighed. Harry's eyes looked the same to her but at the same time, they looked so different. Instead of the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Hermione loved so much, Harry's green seemed too blank… so cold, like the time when Sirius died. But even when that happened, the blank mass in his eyes didn't stay for long – only for a week or two. The two orbs of emerald green didn't look friendly; but instead it would have made a person flinch back in fear.

That was it.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find out what was going on - why all of this was happening. And she was going to find out now.

"If you two prats don't mind, we have places to be," Hermione said. "Draco, Pansy, Blaise, are you coming?" Practically ignoring Harry and Ron, Hermione went inside the castle, followed by Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

"Oh, I hate those two so much," Pansy said.

"You're not the only one," Blaise said. "I can't wait 'til the war is over – once You-Know-Who's arse is finished for, those gits won't be so cocky anymore." Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Draco," Hermione whispered quietly so Blaise and Pansy couldn't hear her. "We have to go… _now_."

Draco nodded. "Right," he said. "Er, Blaise, Pansy? We're going to Riddle's office, okay?"

"Why?" Blaise asked, lifting a brow at them.

"We need to tell him about what you overhear about the diary," Hermione answered.

"Can't it wait?" Blaise asked. "The feast is about to begin in a few minutes."

"Merlin, Blaise, stop thinking about your stomach for once in your life." Pansy yelled. "Go on, loves. We'll save you both a seat."

"Thank you, Pansy," Hermione said in a genuinely kind tone. "It means a lot. Come on, ferret." Draco flinched at the use of his old nickname.

"Don't call me that," he snarled.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said sending an apologetic look to Draco. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

As they made their way to Dumbledore or, in this case, Riddle's office, Hermione and Draco noticed how the castle differed from the last time they saw it. It had an eerie look and feel to it. The atmosphere felt cold and the lighting was dark. Hermione found herself shivering a few times.

When they got to the headmaster's office, they came to a stop in front of the gargoyles.

"What do you think the password is?" Hermione asked.

"Er – I don't know." Draco answered. "How about… let's see. Oh, what about Voldemort," The gargoyle didn't move.

'Voldemort – really, Malfoy?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. You really think that Voldemort was the password?"

"Stop nagging me, woman! It was worth a try!" Draco yelled at Hermione. He then turned his attention back to the gargoyle and said, "Pureblood?" No movement. "Blood purity? Purebloods are the best?" Again, there was no movement at all.

"Oh, come on!" Draco yelled in frustration. "Open up, you stupid thing!"

"Malfoy, if your theory about us being in a parallel universe were right then you need think differently"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You do know that everything is the opposite. Voldemort – Er, Riddle, I mean – will be the complete opposite. The Riddle in this world will be different; he won't care about blood purity or any of those things."

"Okay, perhaps you are right, but how do we get inside the office then? What do you think the password will be?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her lip as she eyed the gargoyles. A smile formed on her face.

"I think I know what the password is." Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well?"

"Lemon Drop."

At the mentioning of the candy, the gargoyles opened up, revealing a long and narrow staircase. Hermione looked at Draco with a smug expression as he scowled at her.

"How did you know what the password was?" he asked.

"Everything or rather, most of the things in this universe is the complete opposite. Just like you and Harry's roles have been reversed, I thought –"

"– Riddle and Dumbledore's roles have been reversed, too. That means Riddle will have Dumbledore's unhealthy obsession with sweets." Hermione nodded. "I get it now." Hermione was about to run up the staircase until Draco stopped her.

"Wait,"

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm a little bit nervous. I mean, come on. We're willingly walking into the Dark Lord's arms."

"If your theory were correct, then we have nothing to worry about, all right? He's not even the Dark Lord. According to the information we've gathered, Dumbledore is the Dark Lord here, not Riddle."

"You better be right," Draco said.

"It was your theory, Malfoy, not mine. Now come on."

Hermione dashed up the spiraling staircases with Draco behind her until they both came to a huge, iron door. Hermione brought her hand up and knocked on the door…

Once…Twice...

Hermione was about to knock once more until Draco, who got impatient, kicked the door open and entered as if he owned the place.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "You can't just do that. You can't kick the door open and barge in!"

"And pray tell, why not?" Draco asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It's rude."

"Do I look like I care? Wait, no… I don't care. I just want to figure out what the hell is going on here!" Draco yelled.

Hermione was about to say something back to him when she realized a figure standing a few feet away from them. She turned her attention to the mysterious figure.

It was a man. The man was tall and well built. He had jet–black wavy hair with a touch of grey. He had big, blue eyes with a slight twinkle in them… much like Dumbledore had. He looked to be in his late 30s. Hermione couldn't tell, though. She was only guessing due to the slight wrinkles on his face. Despite that, he looked to be a handsome man. Just by his looks, Hermione could tell that this man was obviously a fine beauty back in his younger days. The man was wearing black robes – the kind of robes that teachers wore. Hermione knew, by the way she was staring at the man, she looked like a lunatic who had never seen a man before.

"Granger?"

"Granger, what are you looking at?" Draco asked, waving his hand in front of Hermione's face. He followed Hermione's gaze and his grey eyes landed on the man. Like Hermione, he seemed to have frozen right on the spot. Hermione and Draco stared at the man, who stared back right at them. He had a sort of an amused look on his handsome face as the two students studied him.

Hermione and Draco had an idea who this man was.

"Er… Professor Riddle?" Hermione said in a nervous tone. The man smiled and he started to chuckle.

"After seven years, you would think you would remember my name by now," Riddle said, still chuckling. "Miss Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat." He pointed to the two chairs that were placed in front of his desk and motioned them over.

Hermione and Draco looked at each to see what the other would do. Hermione gave Draco a nod and they both scrambled over to the chairs. Riddle sat down on his chair after them and rested his hands together.

"Now, is there a reason why you two are here and not getting ready for the feast?" he asked.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain," Hermione said avoiding eye contact with Riddle.

Even if they were in a parallel universe and this man was not Voldemort, Hermione did whatever she could not to _Avada_ the man. He's the one who killed Harry's parents, started two wizard wars and killed millions of people.

But he wasn't Voldemort. He wasn't the dark lord. He was Tom Riddle – headmaster of Hogwarts and defender against Dumbledore, who was the real threat in this world.

"Try. But before we go on, I would like to ask the two of you something," Riddle said.

"Er… yes, Professor?" Hermione said, feeling slightly awkward about the whole situation. The idea of Voldemort being civil to muggle-borns wasn't the most believable thing in the world. Snape dancing to show tunes seemed more authentic than that. She wondered what kind of other things were different in this alternative universe.

Riddle smiled warmly at the both of them. He grabbed a bowl full of sweets and presented it to Hermione and Draco.

"Would either of you care for a lemon drop?" he asked, still smiling.

Hermione and Draco looked at each before they both burst into fits of laughter. Riddle looked at them bewildered and confused and then asked.

"Have I said something funny?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please, please, please, review and tell me what you think. All comments and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
